Are Mermaids Real?
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Chotarou happens to see a mermaid in the beach. But was that real or perhaps it was just his imagination? ChotarouxSakuno


**Are Mermaids Real?**

**Pairing: [ChotaSaku]**

**Summary**: Chotarou happens to see a mermaid in the beach. But was that real or perhaps it was just his imagination? ChotarouxSakuno

**Written by: Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** My first ChotarouxSakuno fic. I was inspired making this fic when I was having a vacation with my family. Thanks to that this story came to my mind but it actually took quite an effort making this one especially when I used 'The Little Mermaid' as my main reference.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Summer comes around exciting young people to come out of their homes hanging out with their families, friends or their loved ones. It seems in Chotarou's case is different as he and his tennis teammates are spending together in a beach. Well actually they were suppose to be resting and have their summer fun with their family but then their Prima Donna Team Captain Atobe just barged into their homes and take them away.

It only took about two hours until they've arrived in one of the most luxurious hotel in Osaka which made their mouths dropped. Chotarou also recalls the surprising looks of his teammates except for Kabaji, Oshitari and Hiyoshi as their expression remain blank. As for Jirou, he just makes a ruckus as he keeps saying 'awesome' over and over again which only humiliate everyone at his childish reactions.

Thinking of the whole incident it seems like a random kidnapping incident instead being invited by Atobe, he thought. Then again Atobe must have wanted to spend vacation with them after all why would he drag them all in the first place.

As he opens his eyes he notices he's been further away from his teammates furthermore the area are unfamiliar as his surroundings. Good thing he knows the name of their hotel.

Just as he could bother asking anyone to ask for directions not until his eyes caught something magnificent. To his sight he sees a girl with long auburn haired raises up from the water's surface as she keeps her head high to see the sun.

He could neither could move nor speak when he first see her not until he sees something shiny that is rising up next to her just as the item is about to rise up until his head got hit by a ball causing him to fall down.

He quickly got up to take another glimpse but the next thing he knew she disappear from the beach's water. For one odd reason he thought he caught a glimpse seeing a fishtail rising up next to her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

"Let me get this straight you saw a fishtailed girl on the beach?"

Chotarou nods his head furiously. Somehow he manages his way back to his teammates and he told them what he saw on the beach. However everyone could only stare at him thinking that must be a made-up story to enjoy their summer. On the other hand, Oshitari finds it very interesting as he observes the second year lad's gestures.

"You don't think the girl you saw is a mermaid?" Jirou interrupt their conversation.

All eyes turn to the lad as they think he is gone mad completely but from the looks of his, it doesn't seem like he did. "Now that you mention it, rumors said here is a sightseeing of mermaids." Oshitari brought up the topic. "

"No way that's really a mermaid. I mean there is no proof." Gakuto complained.

"That's just a rumor, Gakuto." Atobe corrected him then he turns his attention back to Oshitari. "Ore-sama can't believe you know such thing."

The blue haired bishounen gives out a smirk as his glasses beam. "It happened my cousin tattle-tale any rumors he listened wherever he goes." Turning his attention back to Chotarou, "About what you saw that must be your imagination. Who knows there was a Dolphin next to her."

Nervous to answer back his senior, Chotarou could only nods his head letting them think what they want. But to him he did saw a mermaid! He remembers the swift movement of her long auburn hair when she rises up to the water surface. Too bad he wasn't able to get a glimpse of her looks since he got hit by the ball.

"Tomorrow I'll look for her." he tells himself determine to get the bottom of the mystery.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

The next day

Chotarou begins his search for the mysterious mermaid as he starts looking on the ground first. But somehow his luck fails as he sees no mermaid. So in the end he looks in the water theorizing that mermaids only live in water since they are part of fish.

Hoping he would see her again in up close he dives in back and forth. But there wasn't any luck of an auburn haired mermaid around. Just as he could go back to the land, he hears splashing coming from his area.

Searching around where the source coming from until his eyes laid on a girl who is trying to keep her head up while flapping both of her arms up and down as if she's trying to swim back. He instinctively swims across her and drags her back to the earth. It was rather lucky he was still around before he heads back to the ground if not she would have die there.

"It was rather lucky I was out there if not you might be a goner." The lad sighs in relief.

The girl, whom Chotarou saved, didn't answer instead she gives out a small cry causing the lad to panic what to do. He doesn't know how to handle girls in tears as he tries recalling what he learned from Oshitari. Then again he wants to cheer her up before any pass byers catch them and start spreading ill rumors.

"It's okay you're alive that what matters ne?" he said as he pats her head.

For somehow her cries stop making him relief as he looks at the girl he notices she has long auburn hair that matches the one he was looking for earlier. Then again he recalled the one he saw is a mermaid not a human girl.

"_But what if she transformed into human?"_ he thought. "My name's Ootori Chotarou."

He mentally scolds himself for saying his name instead of asking her but then the girl did not reply as she shyly avoids looking at him. This he finds the girl really cute, he thought. Time seems to be consuming yet Chotarou didn't seem to mind as he patiently waits as he sits next to her. More minutes pass by the silver haired lad didn't seem to mind waiting as he watches other children playing on the water. An hour passes by until the girl starts writing down on the sand as he looks what she's writing.

"Sakuno." He reads as he turns to her who is smiling as she points to herself. "That's your name?"

The girl, Sakuno, nods as she keeps smiling at him. Again he could not help wondering why she can't speak as his curiosity starts to ponder about it. But then again he could not help staring at her doe-like chocolate eyes as it casting a spellbound on him. As soon as he completely lost himself, he notices her hand waving in front of him as he flustered.

"Is something wrong with your throat?" he asks her worriedly tone.

The auburn haired girl shakes her head as she smiles at him only to make him relief. Then he notices she's writing on the sand again only this time she's writing to thanks him for saving her. He could not help smiling at this.

"How come you're alone?" he asked once more.

He was hoping her answer would be she was trying to get back home but instead she writes down she was just swimming around until her foot got cramp which explains what happen earlier. Chotarou could not help talking more to her as he forgotten to ask her if she's a mermaid until they notices the sun's setting down.

Sakuno notices the sun coming down as she could not help feeling sad even the silver haired lad sees her expression sharing the same thing. Then an idea strikes him.

"Meet me here tomorrow same time?" he suggested.

He mentally notes himself how cute she is when she made such a cute expression. The girl did not hesitate to decline instead she shakes her head upwards.

The lad could not help feeling happy that she agrees while he starts to sense the tingly feeling inside of him. Nevertheless he did not care what it might be as for now he is really happy. They bid each other good-bye as they part ways.

As the silver haired lad just remembers something he turns around to call her but then she disappeared without any traces which surprise him. Just as he could look for her he notices her footsteps leading to the water.

"She's a mermaid." Chotarou mumbled surprisingly. At first he was too stun to react but as he starts walking his way back excitement explodes in his mind. _"MERMAID __**DO**__ EXIST!"_

Chotarou could not help feeling so happy that he skips all the way back to the luxurious hotel. He wanted to tell everyone that mermaid do exist until he halts his steps. If he tells them about his discovery it would only cause her harm. Furthermore they would hunt her down and out her in a freak show and who knows they might possibly do harsh things to her as well.

Guess he should keep it a secret. He decided.

"Did you get to find that mermaid of yours?" Jirou's voice jokes him.

No answer coming from the silver haired lad instead he was beaming in happiness which surprises the sleepy lad seeing the junior's expression like that. As he could even bother asking Chotarou already heads his way to his room leaving him completely stun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

The following days, Chotarou keeps meeting up the mute girl aka the mermaid. Every time they meet, Sakuno greets him with a smile as he smiles at her in return. In his life, he never had talk a mute girl then again he suspect the girl would be a mermaid as he notices her wobbly legs as if she's having difficult time to get her balance right.

Of course he on the other hand could not help to aid her getting her balance right. Days seem like years as the two are beginning to become fonder on each other's company even Chotarou could not help looking even more excited to see her again every day.

"Honestly you should work on your balance." The silver haired lad teased her.

The petite girl puff her cheeks so cutely he could not help he want to tease her more to see more of her cute sides. In the end, Sakuno smiles beautifully which makes his heart beat out of the sudden. Just as he could say something, the petite girl stretches her curled right hand to him.

Curious what's in it, he looks at her as she gestures him to lift his hand. Instead asking her, he follows what she did until it reveals a beautiful rainbow shell he has ever seen. Almost like a mermaid's fish scale. It shocks him to see such kind of beauty exists as he looks at her.

"Is that okay?" He worriedly asked her.

Sakuno nods before he could ask her he notices she starts to write something down on the sand. As she finishes it, the lad reads only making his face flustered. "All right then I'll keep it so I could remember you." He smiles at her as she smiles at him back but then he notices something odd.

The smile didn't reach her eyes, like it was only being forced to form a grin. It was truly a sad smile that spread across her features, the reason why is still unknown to the boy.

Just as he could even speak out he notices the sun is setting once more. Sakuno stands up as she starts heading her way back not until he grabs one of her free hands stopping her track.

"Yeah we're going to meet again right?" he asks her.

Sakuno looks at this eyes that is saying 'please-tell-me-you-will' look. Chotarou eagerly waits for her reply until she hugs him surprisingly. Confuse what actually happen, Chotarou hugs her back. For some odd reason, Chotarou get the feeling she is holding something back there.

In the end, Chotarou heads his way back to the hotel. The lad could not help but worry what the girl was trying to mask on. Then again his face lights up when he reminds himself he would see her again tomorrow by just looking at the beautiful shell.

As Chotarou arrives on their hotel looking happier than ever as he keeps looking at the shell, his teammates could not help wondering the strangeness in him.

"There's something odd of him for the last few days. Gekkyou." Hiyoshi whispered.

The team are whispering to each other as they stare at one certain person who is showing his happy face much obviously to them. Shishido tries to know what's up with him but the second year seems to be in the midst of daydreaming. Atobe, Kabaji and Hiyoshi didn't seem to care at all. While the remaining teammates try as well but failed which only leads them a full mystery for now.

"You don't think he met a girl, don't you?" the blue haired tensai blurted out.

Shishido let out a gasp at Oshitari's guessing comment. Is his best friend really going out with a girl? Then how come he never gets to meet her? Questions start to float around in his head until he gets a huge headache.

"He's probably looking forward going home after all school's about to start next week and tomorrow's the day we're going back home." Atobe smirks. "Ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." The Giant nonchalantly agrees.

None of them give their comments to their team captain. Letting that aside they turn their attention back to their activities. Little did they know, Chotarou overheard their conversation as his happy expression is replace to sad ones.

How could he ever forget that they are only here for a week as he forgotten how many days have passed ever since he met her. Then again he recalls the fake smile she made earlier before they separate their ways. Thinking it might be possible but then he shakes his head as he reminds himself that they will meet again tomorrow.

Without anymore questions the lad heads to his room trying to get some rest. Hoping to see her again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Morning comes, Chotarou wakes up really early after he packs up all his clothes into his bad as he dashes out heading his meeting spot with Sakuno.

While he was running, he was hoping she would be there waiting for him. By the time he arrives, Sakuno isn't there instead he only sees some children playing around and the beach sand. He asks someone if they ever see a young auburn haired girl waiting around the area right now but they reply none of them had ever seen one. Others say they did saw one but the girl's hair is short which is not whom he was looking for.

Wondering what happen to the girl, he could not help worrying for her as he starts thinking other possibilities what makes her late. Thus he starts looking for her. He look around other possibilities but she is nowhere in any places he searches as he returns to the meeting area.

The lad didn't give up as he patiently waits for her to arrive. As hours passed by, she didn't show up. He wants to wait another hour until he spots Shishido as he tells him that they have to leave or Atobe might leave them behind. Of course Chotarou didn't complain as he follows Shishido behind. Before leaving he takes one last look at the meeting spot hoping she would arrive but then she didn't which only saddens him more.

And there's only one thing he believes. Sakuno has gone back to the ocean where she truly belongs.

"_I guess I'll never see her again."_ He sadly sighed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Summer finally ended as new school term starts already. Everyone are happy to see their friends again everyone except Chotarou as he feels empty. He really misses Sakuno so much that his heart continues to break one by one. The only thing he could remember her is the rainbow shell she gave to him. He always stare at it nostalgically which his classmates would spot him even during their tennis practice as his teammates catches his gaze at the shell as well.

"Yep it's a girl all right." Oshitari concluded his own theory. "It has to be it. I know that look anywhere whenever one's get depress."

Hiyoshi could only mumble stupid as he continues walking past his teammates. "Whatever it has to be, we better snap him out before an exchange student comes. " Gakuto reminded him. "I heard she's coming today."

"Oh yeah… Atobe mentioned it beforehand." He tilted his head. "Which school she comes from?"

"Seigaku." He reminded his whole team. Before going back to their topic, the blue haired tensai turns his attention back to the gloomy second year. "I believe we still have the situation over there?"

Shishido starts to fume up as he storm his way towards the junior. Chotarou neither see him nor hear his footsteps as he continues staring at the shell until he puts it into his pocket. Just as he could stands up from the bench, he notices someone's feet standing in front of him. He looks up only to see his senior with a scowl face. Wanting to greet him with a fake smile until Shishido punches directly to his face which surprises everyone as they witness this event.

The silver haired lad was stunned as well as he holds the spot where his senior hit him as he stares at Shishido.

"You better snap out of it, Chotarou!" he yelled at him. "I don't know what you're getting depressed at but we got a game coming so don't get distracted and starts practicing, bastard." He reminded him.

Shishido's words somehow snaps the reality. He looks around to his surrounding seeing his teammates and few of the tennis members showing their concern for him. He realizes he needs to snap out of his depression and start acting like a real man. Chotarou could not help but laugh at his foolish self as he looks at his senior.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

The short brown haired lad scoffs off as he gives his hand to the junior. "If you're sorry then you should start practicing your butt. Atobe-buchou would kill you if you continue slacking off." Shishido said.

The lad let out 'okay' just as he could even start his practice he notices two or three members are peering out of something. "So the exchange student's coming here. Didn't expect that." the senior mumble out as he stares at the tall junior. "You better make a good impression, Chotarou." he advised him.

Flustered at what his senior advises, the silver haired lad could only nod his head as Shishido grins. As he could steps into the court, Chotarou widen his eyes in shock as he stares at the person whom he is mostly familiar in front of him. Among the crowd, there he sees Sakuno looking at him directly. Her auburn hair are tied into half long braids instead the usual long and wavy hair. The innocent smile he always look is still on her face.

The silver haired lad blinks his eyes numerous times thinking this is just an illusion but then it turns out it wasn't as he could still see her. In fact everyone in Hyoutei are staring at her.

He could not help wanting to confirm or not as he marches his way to her. As he stands in front of her, he realizes she's not an illusion as he touches her shoulder.

He wanted to talk to her but words aren't coming out too well. Instead only the shocking look still pastes on his face. But what surprises him the most is that she's wearing Seigaku girl's uniform. His thought of her being a mermaid is wrong but then again he remembers she can't speak. Just as he could save her from being embarrassed his movement halt as he gets to hear a serene voice he ever hears.

"Hello I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno kindly introduces herself giving them a smile.

Her voice is even sweeter than he ever imagine. He always wonder how her voice would sound like but then he realizes the difference from her.

"You can talk?" Chotarou sputtered out.

This made everyone shock at his words as they rather find it rude to say a girl. They turn their attention to Sakuno predicting she would get mad instead she was still smiling nervously.

"About that I had an operation to take my tonsils out. And since I can't speak I was forbidden to go out without an escort." Sakuno explained. "I'm sorry if I couldn't explain to you properly. I guess I was just shy to tell you about my situation… Ootori-kun."

Not knowing what to react first as he could feel his emotions are jumbling all together. All the time, he believed Sakuno is secretly a mermaid which he did not actually get to ask her since he was too absorb to know her 'mermaid' side. He wants to laugh in joy or cry instead he gives out his handsome smile as he pats her head. "Well I'm glad it wasn't my imagination." Chotarou smiles. _"And I'm glad you're not a mermaid." _he added secretly.

Sakuno could not help but smiles at him back. Nevertheless it seems the two are at their own world forgetting they're in Hyoutei's tennis club.

"Are you two acquaintance?" Gakuto interrupted them.

Snapping their thoughts off, Sakuno and Chotarou look at each other then they break each other a warm smile. "You could say that." They replied.

Curious to know more about them but then Oshitari stops him telling him to leave them be. On the other hand, Shishido could not help wanting to ask him. "So Chotarou do you still believe that mermaids exist?" Shishido asked him.

The silver haired lad looks at his senior then to the auburn haired haired girl as she tilts her head in a cute manner. "Yep I believe they do exist." Chotarou reply as he scoops Sakuno into his arms in bridal style. "After all, Sakuno is **my **mermaid." he declared proudly.

Everyone were stunned at his declaration even Sakuno's face blushed brighter like there's no tomorrow. Thus having him say that, Chotarou walks away the club while carrying the girl in his arms. Shishido could only watch the junior too stunned to react until he manages to break out few words.

"That kid really got himself full. But..." His proud tone soon changes into pissed off as he started yelling after him, "YOU BETTER COME BACK AND START PRACTICING OR ATOBE WILL KILL YOU ONCE HE RETURNS!" he hollered.

Too late Chotarou is already on the run trying to run as far as he could. He feels even happier and he feels her arms wrap around his neck as she is holding on to him so she won't fall down. "You think I was a mermaid?" she squeaks out nervously.

Chotarou looks at her nervous face as he smiles at her handsomely. "Mermaid or not I'll still go out with you." he smiles.

This makes her even blushed even more as she tries burying her face to his chest. "Then does that mean you..." she nervously stuttered.

As she could finish her word, she feels the softness pressing to her lips as she realizes he's kissing her. "Does that answer your question?" Chotarou grins.

Sakuno smiles in joy as she hugs him even tighter as Chotarou continues running out of Hyoutei ground. Who knows where he's running to as long as he has Sakuno with him.

While at the same time he hopes Atobe would excuse him for today after all gets to reunite his mermaid.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy reading my first ChoxSaku fic.


End file.
